


First times

by Pikkulef



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikkulef/pseuds/Pikkulef
Summary: I don't know if this is fic or meta or a mix of the two. I just found it in my folder, was written last year, and I felt like this would fit KD week :)





	First times

The first time they meet, and the first time they are alone together, something happens. Something between them. Lies are told, but truth is there, underneath the surface.  
He thinks his secret will and should stay so, that no one is able to get why he does what he does.  
She thinks hers is too shameful, too dark to hint to.  
They’ve always thought that way, and think they always will.

The first time they open up to each other – more lies. Bigger lies, for harder truths. But there, lurking, are their true selves, behind every half-truth, behind every intentional omission. Through this needed embrace, they can feel it, almost subconsciously.   
He knows she’s lying – he knows since the beginning, but he can tell in her voice, in her stance, she is hiding something new. Something she can barely bear alone, yet she does, and with some strength he would not have expected from her.  
She has, over the course of their relationship, learnt there is something fishy about him. She cannot just pinpoint what and how, but she knows he acts to cover it.

The first time they kiss, it rains, partly fogging, partly enhancing his perception of her.  
He can’t really tell how, from afar, with the white noise of the rain on top of it, but can feel her tense, practically trembling, while he closes the couple of steps between them – then he is there. So close – he’s been that close, they’ve hugged before, but this time – this time it’s different. Nothing yet everything matters, and he practically dilutes in his sensations, losing himself in her scent, the sound of her breathing, of her heart beating, the feel of her flesh against his.  
She forgets, too. She forgets his obvious lies and hers, she forgets that she wants to know. She forgets everything but him, right there.

The first time they fight, it all comes back. The blatant lies, the avoidance, the denying of answers. It’s a wall between them, a wall, they have both started to build and keep on adding to. After that it piles up. Nothing seems to be able to crack it, not even when one makes a step further, eventually telling the truth. They are too far gone, too far hidden under this thick wall they built around themselves -

Until a literal wall puts an end to this.

The first time she sees him again, she slaps him. Then she runs away. And he lets her. If she wants to come back, he will be the happiest man alive. If she doesn’t, he’d have deserved it a thousand times or more. He lets her run away, and he hopes.

The first time she comes back, she takes his hand, and she doesn’t let go.

The first time he undresses in front of her, she pauses.  She can’t help it, but she touches his scars – so many of them, some of them so big. She stops when she reaches one on his shoulder and she sees his eyes almost blink. Not fully, and it’s obviously refrained, but she knows. She apologizes, and as she takes it off, he takes her hand, and kiss it. She, in turn, takes his hand, and guides it under her shirt. One scar there, only one. She wants to talk about it. But the words don’t come out. He says nothing, his fingers extremely delicate on her skin, tracing the contours, almost too lightly for her to feel. “Car accident”, she mumbles – and it’s true but it’s also wrong. She notices he knows. Of course, he knows. So she tells him. It all pours from her at once while he listens. And he stays. He takes her in his arms and doesn’t let go.

The first time they wake up next to each other, they are free.


End file.
